Forgiven
by Bishounen-Otaku
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with kikyo, and is heart broken when she sees what happens next, but it turns out to be a misunderstanding. Inuyasha feels bad and tries to apologize.


Forgiven

By: BishounenOtaku

"Dammit she's late again" Inuyasha Said crossing his arms.

"C'mon Inuyasha give Kagome a break she's hasn't been home for awhile, so don't be so cruel" Shippou said as he colored.

"Don't you think I know that!! Why do you think I let her stay home this week?!"

"That's easy because you love her that's why" he said while batting his eyes and making kiss noises.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!!" he punched Shippou in the head.

"I can't take it anymore I'm going to get her" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the well, he was just about to jump in when he noticed Kikyo's soul collectors they were at the sacred tree.

"Kikyo…" he whispered, without even thinking Inuyasha ran to the sacred tree, when he got there Kikyo was just staring at the tree. It's been awhile since he last saw her, so he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise" Kikyo said with a sinister smile on her face.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" he said while walking closer to her.

"I just wanted to see the sacred tree, but as I look at it I am reminded of you"

"Me? Why me?"

"This tree reminds me of all the times you and I spent together, how close we use to be, but now that's nothing but an old memory"

"Kikyo I'm sorry, but that's all you and I will ever be a memory, because my heart belongs to someone else"

Meanwhile…. Back in the present Kagome was getting ready to go back to the Feudal Era, she put all her things in her bag, said goodbye to her family and ran out the door heading to the well.

"I'm late, Inuyasha's going to be so mad at me" she jumped into the well.

Kagome pushed her book bag up the well to the ground, and then she climbed out.

"Ah! I love being home, but it's always great to come back to the Feudal Era" she stretched her arms.

Gasp "I sense a jewel shard it's coming from the sacred tree I better go check it out" She grabbed her bow and arrows, and made her way to the tree. As she got closer she heard a familiar voice.

"I know that voice it's…it's kikyo!"

She got on her knees and crawled to a near by bush, she heard another familiar voice.

"Inuyasha! What's he doing here?" She peeked over the bushes quietly.

"It's because of that girl Kagome, she's the one who took you away from me!" Kikyo slowly walked up to him.

"If I can't have you, then I won't allow anyone else to have you either" bringing herself closer to Inuyasha.

Gasp Kagome stared in shock as she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kiss, her eyes started to water, her heart shattered into a million pieces , she couldn't watch anymore, she slowly walked away tears running down her face.

Inuyasha broke the kiss.

"It's not going to work between us, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Kagome" Inuyasha held her shoulders.

"Give me your hand" she placed something in his hand and closed it.

Inuyasha opened his hand "It's a scared jewel shard, where did you get it?"

"A villager gave it to me as a gift for healing his wounds, I thought I should give it to you since I have no use for it" She slowly walk away, her soul collectors weren't far behind her.

"Remember Inuyasha I will have you whether you like it or not" she disappeared into the forest.

"Goodbye Kikyo…."

Inuyasha slowly walked back, when he got to the well he saw Kagome sitting there crying and he already knew why, he slowly walked up to her, she noticed so she turned away.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I never meant for you to see that"

"I'm the one who's suppose to be sorry, sorry that I ever got involved with you, how could you do that to me? I trusted you, I….I loved you"

"Kagome please let me explain…."

"No, I don't want to here it, she kissed you, and you didn't do anything to stop it, I thought that you loved me, but I guess you don't"

"I do love you Kagome, I love you with all my heart, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"But you did. I'm going home don't even think about following me" Kagome took her things and went down the well.

Inuyasha wanted to go after her, but he knew she didn't want him to, so for now all he can do is wait.

Inuyasha sat by the well feeling bad about what happened. All he could think about was Kagome and how sad she looked, the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Oh, hey runt" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Weren't you going to get Kagome?"

"I was, but then I saw Kikyo's soul collectors and you pretty much know the rest"

"Don't tell me Kagome saw you two!"

"Yeah, but we were just talking, that is until Kikyo….kissed me"

"She kissed you!! And Kagome saw it!!" Shippou jumped back from shock.

"It's not like I wanted her to she caught me completely off guard, and besides I didn't know Kagome was there"

"So it didn't mean anything right?

"Of course it didn't!! You know how much I care about Kagome"

"I know you do, but I never thought you would actually tell me" Shippou grinned.

"Huh" Inuyasha blushed "Shut up!" he punched Shippou in the head.

"Just go to her and explain what happened, I'm sure she'll forgive you"

"I would, but she hates me and she never wants to see me again" he lowered his head.

"That's going to make it even more difficult' Shippou said putting a hand to his forehead.

Later that Night….

Inuyasha looked down the well and thought about what he should do. Should he respect Kagome's wishes and leave her alone? Or should he go see her despite Kagome telling him not to. After a while of thinking he decided to go see her.

"I'm sorry Kagome I know you don't want me to, but…. I have to see you" Inuyasha jumped in the well. When he got to the other side he ran to her house and jumped to her window, but as he got closer he heard Kagome crying, when he peeked in he saw Kagome crying in her mother's arms.

"Oh mom, how could he do that to me?"

"There, there I'm sure he didn't mean to kiss her" her mother stroked her hair.

"Actually sniff she kissed him"

"Then why are you so upset dear? It's not his fault?"

"I know it's not, but just seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo share a kiss really hurt me because I thought she was out of his life forever, I thought he was over her, but he's not there's still a place for her, but there isn't any room in his heart for me, I don't know if I can ever trust him again" more tears stared flowing from her eyes.

"Oh mom, I don't know what to do? I still love him, but I don't know if I can be with him, it hurts just thinking about it"

"Just listen to your heart it will give you the answer"

"You're the best, thanks mom"

"Anytime Kagome" they hugged.

Inuyasha sat beside her window, everything Kagome said was running through his mind he had no idea Kagome felt that way. After hearing all that he just couldn't talk to her now. He looked in to her window, she was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry Kagome all I've been doing is making you cry, if you don't want to be with me anymore I'll understand as long as it stops you from crying I'll be happy" he whispered to her by the window even though he knew she didn't hear it.

"Goodbye Kagome….' Tears stared to build in his eyes as he took one last look at her before he went down the well.

In the Morning….

Kagome awoke to her alarm, as she sat up in bed Inuyasha came to her mind.

"It's only been a day, but already I miss him so much, he must feel awful after the way I yelled at him, I didn't even give him a chance to explain" she put a hand on her chest, and closed her eyes she listened to her heart.

"That's it! I've made up my mind I'm going back I have to see Inuyasha" Kagome got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome" 

"Morning Mom"

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go see Inuyasha"

"I'll see you when you get back"

"Bye Mom"

Kagome ran as fast as she could making her way to the well, she jumped in without hesitation. As she climbed out she noticed white ears at the side of the well.

"Could it be? Inuyasha?" as she walked over to the side of the well she couldn't help but smile.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep, I don't want to wake him" but she knew she had to.

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha…." Kagome gently nudged him.

"Inuyasha wake up" He slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh…. Kagome! What are you doing here?" he said getting up.

"I just thought I'd apologize for yesterday, I know that…." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her in his arms.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I'm the one who made you cry and I'm the one who made you feel like there wasn't a place"

Gasp "How did you know that?"

"I heard you talking to your mother"

"You heard me?

"Yes, and it's not true, there is a place for you, it's right here in my heart, it's all for you" he said while taking her hand and putting it on his chest.

"Oh Inuyasha" Tears started building up in her eyes.

"You'll always have a place here with me, I love you Kagome" he held her tighter.

"I love you too"

They shared a kiss. After awhile she broke the kiss, Inuyasha put something in Kagome's hand.

"What's this? Kagome opened her hand to find a jewel shard.

"You can add it to the collection" Inuyasha smiled.

She smiled back and grabbed his hand "C'mon lets go find the others I haven't seen them in awhile.

The End


End file.
